


Neighbor（III）

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay Chanlay
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	Neighbor（III）

（一）  
吴世勋知道，张艺兴能够如此温顺甚至主动，不过是因为把他当成了朴灿烈罢了。对张艺兴来说，那个晚上只是一场旖旎的梦，而在梦中，他吴世勋根本无法拥有姓名。

被顶弄得哭着求饶的时候，张艺兴叫的是朴灿烈；哼哼唧唧地讨要亲吻的时候，张艺兴叫的还是朴灿烈。

吴世勋并不愿意听见这个名字，尽管朴灿烈才是张艺兴的合法丈夫。他想，张艺兴哪怕是叫一声老公也好，那样他还能骗自己……骗自己说，那一刻，张艺兴是真的属于自己的。

张艺兴什么都不知道，娇娇软软地在吴世勋身下承欢，在那宽厚结实的背上克制又放纵地留下一道又一道的抓痕。

而吴世勋呢，他怒火中烧。他气张艺兴对自己的感情一无所知，气朴灿烈比他先遇见了张艺兴并与之结为合法伴侣，最气的，还是自己无法光明正大地将张艺兴据为己有。

不能将感情宣之于口，所有都只能藏着掖着。如今还当起了窃贼，趁朴灿烈不在，擅自品尝他的爱人。然而，多么遗憾，不能在张艺兴身上留下任何自己的印记。吴世勋不忿，便将所有的怨撒在那温暖紧致的甬道之中。

（二）  
朴灿烈这边刚结束了冗长的会议回到酒店，洗了澡出来就接到张艺兴的电话。

“宝宝？怎么还不睡？”

“灿烈，你什么时候回来呀……”张艺兴犹豫着要不要把那个荒唐的梦告诉朴灿烈。

“我也很想宝宝。”朴灿烈不用看也知道，电话那头的小可怜肯定抱着霸王龙玩偶跟自己通话呢。霸王龙玩偶是他送给张艺兴的第一个生日礼物，虽然后来的生日也送过许多昂贵的礼物，但张艺兴依旧对那个玩偶十分珍惜。

“吃饭的时候在想宝宝，开会的时候也在想宝宝，睡觉的时候最想宝宝。宝宝不在，床铺都不是香的。”

肉麻的话朴灿烈向来都是信手拈来。张艺兴羞赧地攥紧了电话，让朴灿烈早点休息后道了声晚安便匆匆收了线。秘密……等朴灿烈回来再告诉他吧。

听到手机传来嘟嘟的忙音，朴灿烈失笑。两人在一起七年了，张艺兴还是像初识那会儿一样容易害羞。每每看到人儿羞得耳朵尖都染上绯红，朴灿烈的心就会软得一塌糊涂。可是，那含苞待放似的娇憨，又让朴灿烈忍不住再逗上两句。有时候，非得把人儿逗得埋在自己怀里不愿抬头了才算消停。

朴灿烈没有告诉张艺兴，自己买了明天最早的机票回家。等宝贝醒来发现自己在家会是什么样的表情呢？啊……他真想立刻飞回宝贝身边给他一个亲吻，告诉他，他有多想他。

（三）  
张艺兴醒来时，感觉到自己的腰被有力的臂膀箍着。

“灿烈？”张艺兴试探地问，怀疑自己还在梦中。

话音刚落，整个人便被拥入怀抱，熟悉有清爽的味道萦绕着鼻腔，令他安心下来——朴灿烈回来了。

细细密密的吻落在发间，落在光洁的额头，然后到柔嫩的脸蛋，最后印在饱满的唇瓣上。

两人迫不及待地通过亲吻来传达分别了几日的思念以及渴望。朴灿烈为什么提前回来了，张艺兴不用问也不想问，这不重要。只要朴灿烈回到自己身边，就足够了。

朴灿烈翻身压住张艺兴。自己不在家时，张艺兴也听话地穿着自己给他买的蕾丝睡裙，此刻也乖顺地躺在自己身下，一副含春带怯却又任君采撷的模样。

朴灿烈爱极了张艺兴这个模样，他性欲高涨，手指一勾，挑落细窄的肩带，覆上去咬住裸露的肩头。

张艺兴不由自主地搂紧朴灿烈，任由他在自己脖颈与锁骨处嘬出一个个斑斓的印记。他只想贴得再近一点，更近一点，恨不得两人被彼此的体温融化，然后融进对方的骨血里。

（四）  
朴灿烈感受到张艺兴的急切。他将那一颗樱粉的乳珠含入口，舌头剐蹭按压着乳尖，刺激得张艺兴绷紧了双腿夹住自己精壮的腰身。

紧接着手往下探，把将将包住一小半屁股蛋的布料拨向一边，沾了润滑液的手指开始耐心地轻轻按揉着紧闭的穴口。待小穴微微张了口，指尖便大胆地探了进去。

宽大的指节在体内开拓着，张艺兴浑身酥麻。胯间粉粉嫩嫩的一根缓缓立了起来，包在轻薄紧绷的布料里，很不舒服。张艺兴一边止不住身体的轻颤一边赧然道：

“脱……脱掉。”

此时的张艺兴全身泛着情潮的粉，由于不适而微蹙的眉，看上去好不委屈，让人只想好好疼爱一番。

朴灿烈闻言照做，然后将热烫的性器抵上湿润的穴口，先用头部蹭了蹭，再慢慢地向里开拓。等到尽根没入，朴灿烈开始快意地驰骋起来。

囊袋有节奏地拍打在臀瓣上，又硬又密的耻毛扎着穴口，把股间弄得粉白一片。酸意在下身翻涌，张艺兴双腿逐渐无力，滑落下来。朴灿烈干脆握住张艺兴的腿根，将双腿分得更开，让粉嘟嘟的小口更好地承受自己用力的顶弄。

“灿烈，我梦见……梦见我坐在你身上，很颠簸，我亲你，你好用力，我屁股都麻了……”

张艺兴嗫嚅道。深陷情潮的他有些语无伦次，但还是坚持要把这个秘密告诉朴灿烈。只是在梦里这样的话，应该没关系的吧，他真的，好喜欢好喜欢灿烈。

“宝宝想要在上面？可以的哦。”

双手托住张艺兴的臀瓣，把张艺兴往上托了下，然后顺势坐下让张艺兴坐到自己身上。

“宝宝喜欢什么姿势都可以告诉我，不要自己悄悄地想。只要宝宝喜欢，我都能满足。”

（五）  
吴世勋苦恼了两天，不知道还该不该去找张艺兴。

上一次成功，只能算是机缘巧合。如果张艺兴知道是自己，肯定会坚定地拒绝的吧，甚至不愿意再与自己这种肖想他的人来往。可是，如果不把握这次机会，下次又不知道是什么时候了。

就在吴世勋犹豫不决的时候，上天帮他做了决定——他看见朴灿烈回来了。

没想到，朴灿烈回来得这么快。吴世勋再次陷入懊恼，他居然就这样放任着机会生生地从自己手边溜走了。

是夜，吴世勋收到了朴灿烈发来的消息，没有文字，只有一个链接。吴世勋随手点开，内容却一下子擭住了他的呼吸——视频中张艺兴正骑在他身上享受着极致的快乐……

吴世勋登时大脑一片空白，后边的内容没能再看进去一分一秒……

这时，消息提示音再次响起——

［朴灿烈：什么时候有时间？我们聊聊吧。］

end


End file.
